What is sound? Sound is a common term that we often hear, and a sound wave is an air wave produced by a vibrating object that drives the surrounding air of the vibrating object to produce the same vibration. The vibrating object is referred as the sound source. When a sound wave is transmitted to our ears, the hearing system will receive and convert the energy of the sound wave, and then our nervous system will transmit the energy to our cerebrum to sense the hearing after the energy is combined by the cerebrum. And that is the sound we hear.
Yet, how is a sound wave transmitted into our ears? The sound wave enters our outer ear, middle ear, and inner ear one by one, and then enters our brainstem and cerebrum. If there is a problem with any step along the whole process, we probably will lose our hearing. More specifically, the main function of our outer ears and inner ears is to collect and transmit sound waves. As to the cochlea of the inner ear, its main function is to convert the energy of the received sound wave into a nerve signal, and the nerve signal is transmitted from the hearing nerve to the central nervous system. If there is a hearing problem caused by the hindrance at the outer ear or the middle ear, it can be cured by medicines or surgical operations. If the hearing problem is caused by the hindrance at the cochlea of the inner ear or the injury of the hearing nerve, such problem can only be overcome by a hearing aid.
What is a hearing aid? What is its function? A hearing aid is similar to a sound amplifier, and its function is to amplify the volume of a sound, so that a patient having a weak hearing problem who cannot hear any sound can hear sound again.
The so-called “mobile phone” refers to a telephone that uses the outdoor mobile communication terminal equipment to communicate with another mobile phone user through a wireless network system or communicate with a regular telephone user via the indoor telephone network. The development of mobile phones is very fast, and almost everyone has a mobile phone in these days. Therefore, unless one has completely lost one's hearing ability, a person having a weak hearing problem still can use a mobile phone to talk directly with others by wearing a hearing aid. Even though such person has not worn a hearing aid, that person still can communicate with others in a text form by adopting the short message service (SMS) function of the mobile phone.
Since mobile phones are very common and popular in our daily life, therefore if a person having a hearing problem can use a mobile phone with sound amplification function as a hearing aid to achieve the all-in-one function. Such invention is definitely a great contribution to the people who have a hearing problem.